


Pressure Points

by Darkmirror



Series: Learning to Fly [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman being awesome, Batman creating interesting training moments, Batman is not happy, Dynamic Duo (DCU), Gen, Robin captured, Robin practicing, Training, pressure points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: Robin gets taken by the baddies. Batman does not like this.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Learning to Fly [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> For this story Robin is going to be around the 10 or 11 year-old mark.

Batman crashed through the skylight overhead, raining glass down on the chaos below that his arrival had provoked. He wasted no time in using the discord to his advantage and began beating out his wrath on the men who had dared to steal from him.

“Not another step Batman!" Ordered Criminal-with-a-Death-Wish-#10, and Batman did freeze. Not because the lowlife had ordered him to, but from surprise at the sight before him. 

There stood the final thug, pinning a dazed boy to his chest as a shield. His bird. His boy. Batman growled at the knife being held to his partner’s throat. The thug dug the blade a little deeper into his captive’s neck. Batman’s blood blazed as a thin trickle of blood escaped down Robin’s neck. 

The knife and pain, while effective at holding Batman back, helped bring Robin’s mind back into focus. He stayed still, head slightly cocked away from the blade and let his eyes roam and his mind annalyze. Glass covered the floor beneath a broken skylight, glittering amongst the thugs that lay beaten on the floor all around them, groaning and silent. From what Robin could tell the one holding him was the only one left.

Robin straightened up slightly and locked gazes with his mentor. He saw Batman’s eye slits narrow dangerously and knew he had just spotted the darkening bruise on his jar, courtesy of the man behind him. But that wasn't where Robin needed him looking. 

The young hero slid his feet a little wider apart and brought his hands up to the arm at his throat, as though scared the man behind him really would hurt him. The thug smirked at the presumed show of weakness. Batman internally smirked at the thug’s stupidity. Robin’s gaze was steady and Batman braced himself to react. 

Quickly the boy grabbed the thug’s hand, thumb digging into a pressure point that had the lowlife howling in surprise and pain as he dropped the knife. Robin then quickly wrenched the thug’s wrist down before smoothly sliding out and behind him, pinning the arm painfully to the guy’s back. 

Batman nodded to his partner as he walked over to the two. The move had been executed perfectly. Robin grinned. 

"What happened?" Batman asked, referring to how the boy had ended up in the man’s clutches in the first place. The grin fell off Robin’s face and he looked to the ground sheepishly. Batman took over restraining the criminal. 

"Sorry. I tried using that new pressure point move you showed me near his neck, but I missed," Robin said dejectedly. He'd been having trouble consistently hitting that one correctly. He and Batman were supposed to work on it tomorrow, but Robin had wanted to practice it more to see if he could get it right before then. And no better time to practice new moves then when taking out low wrung thugs. Usually. 

Batman contemplated the boy’s words and then looked at his protege’s jaw. The detective could easily surmise what had happened. The boy had likely gone against this thug, tried for the pressure point and missed, allowing the thug to take advantage of their close proximity and deck his partner in the jaw, dazing or even knocking the boy out. 

That did not sit well with Batman. No one hurt his bird. The sooner the scum learned that, the better. 

Gripping the arm tighter Batman turned them both to face his partner. 

"Try again," he instructed. Both looked at him like they hadn't heard correctly. 

“What?" Robin asked. 

"Try again." Batman repeated. "You need practice using the move on a human target and we have a volunteer." 

"No you don't!" the criminal wannabe shouted and tried to shake himself free. Batman tightened his hold once more and the man grimaced before stopping his struggles. 

Robin stared at his mentor a moment before a slow, sly grin began to spread across his face. 

"Ok."

"Man if this is for the bruise I won't do it again!" The thug tried. Batman looked down at him coldly. 

"No, you won't." He agreed. 

“Dude you brought him out here! That makes him fair game!"

“You work for Black Mask pushing illegal drugs; that makes you fair game." Batman retorted. 

The Dark Knight looked to Robin to begin. The wicked smirk on the boy’s face had him feeling a slightly frightening amount of pride. He took a stance. 

"Remember you’re aiming for right here," Batman said before pushing down on that exact spot. The thug dropped without a sound, unconscious. He'd be out for the next few minutes. 

"Pressure is the key. The harder or longer you hold the point, the longer the effect." Batman instructed, not even sparing a glance for the man at his feet. As far as Batman was concerned, the scum should just consider himself lucky that Batman had released his arm when he lost consciousness. A dislocated or wrenched shoulder seemed fair to him for the injuries Robin had received. 

Robin nodded and the two waited for their “volunteer” to come to. 

It didn't take long for word to get around regarding the wrath of the Bat if you took and hurt his partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed:)) Please leave a comment and/or kudo to let me know what you think.


End file.
